The Bridge House Rural Alcoholism Program has as its primary objective provision of services to Region VI of southeastern Colorado comprising six counties with a total population of 54,063. 21% or 11,314, of this population is made up of Spanish-speaking people. Modeling this conceptualized program after the Bridge House of Las Animas (located in Las Animas, Colorado, which was established September 17, 1972 by the Beta Epsilon Fraternity comprised of graduates of the Alcohol and Drug Counselor Training Program) the goals are essentially the same. That is, reaching out into the rural areas and ethnic enclaves to provide comprehensive mental health care and crisis intervention to individuals and families (regardless of age, beset with drug or alcohol addiction or any type or kind of human problems provided by the residential care afforded by the Bridge House concept, and/or through the individual or group counseling offered at these facilities). Working in cooperation with the Bridge Houses as referral sources are the Fort Lyon Veterans Administration Hospital, the Colorado State Hospital, hospitals in the six county area, and the State and County Welfare Departments. The Bridge Houses will also serve as probation facilities, with referrals from the law enforcement agencies as the Bridge House in Las Animas has done. At this time there is nothing of a comparable nature offered to the population of this six county area and the need for these services has already been demonstrated beyond question by the existing Bridge House in Las Animas.